engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Engineering
This article needs to be modified to reflect engineer's point-of-view. User:Srini 08:45 IST 10/09/2005 I have to make some remarks based on what I have seen to this date after completing many articles. I expected that at least some engineers will come up to edit my write ups or point out my mistakes. But none coming up is a wonder to me and I was always thinking why this has happened. Now after discussing with my colleagues I think I have found an answer. Today Academic institutions almost throughout the world have switched over to latest technological developments and offer graduations in varieties of subjects in which they will get specialised. What is the ambition of majority of students passing out? Their main idea will be to get a suitable job with handsome pay and lead a life of comfort: what every human prefers. Once they get a job as anticipated (normally they will), why they should think of other sundry requirements in life which naturally involve other subjects such as engineering? Since they have enough to spend they can afford to get any work done by other specialists paying them off a good some indeed. Therefore the requirement of engineers defined as in the first paragraph of the article does not generally hold good today. This is also confirmed by my observations in my first two paragraphs above. The students in academic institutions however will have no spare time for general studies as they get totally engrossed in their specialised subject. This is because their main aim would be to get through with high ranking in their chosen subject. I have also studied the working of present specialists and their living in New Zealand at present. My observations as above are substantiated by what I have seen here. Under the circumstances very rarely one can find people interested in engineering topics of interest as in many engineering articles here or in fact anywhere else. During our days in the engineering college we had enough time to read such magazines as American Power and Indian Power, Popular Mechanics etc. Better to consult some more engineers to see how the article referred is to be amended, if at all necessary. --Dore chakravarty 00:25, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Worth reading this which I happen to see accidentally: :Engineers_in_popular_culture :Abstract: :Historically, engineering has been seen as a somewhat dry, uninteresting field in popular culture, and has also been thought to be the domain of nerds. :''In science-fiction engineers are often portrayed as highly knowledgeable and respectable individuals who understand the overwhelming future technologies often portrayed in the genre. :Engineers are often respected and ridiculed for their intense beliefs and interests. --Dore chakravarty 05:22, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Engineering I think the word Engineer itself is out of place nowadays as far as the Engineering.wikia is concerned. This word engineering was meaningful about 50 years back when there were very few Engineering colleges in India and they were offering only graduation (BE)in Civil, Mechanical and Electrical engineering. The student was expected to know of all the other branches to some extent. : Today in India and probably all over the world the engineering is broken down into different subjects such as electronics, automobile etc. and each branch is a specialised branch and graduation degree is offered in each seperately. : As soon as they are employed after graduation (in fact they are not to wait at all because of Campus interviews), they are generally bound by the rules of the firms or industries whose cofidentiality is more important because of competition from other industries. Hence they are restrained from publishing their knowledge. Hence we do not find many articles by them or even comments there on on the existing articles. : Await comments from others as well to know their opinion. --Dore chakravarty 22:03, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :That looks like a good explanation of why there are few contributors here. Only 14 have made more than one article edit. See the Wikistats. Separate paragraphs below. Robin Patterson 00:25, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Young people At the young end we have students, who may stop contributing once they get a job, as Dore describes above and as possibly illustrated by the apparent departure of the site's Founder and another student. User:Srini and User:Siafu made major contributions but have not edited since January 2006. However, our 8th-ranked contributor (with 11 article edits), User:Milena Popovic, was aged 25 when joining us and was already in employment. Let us hope that those people can continue to write, possibly about subjects they learned during training but are not currently using and are therefore not subject to confidentiality. Robin Patterson 00:25, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Older people At the other end we have Dore himself, old enough to retire (and then some!) and no longer bound by employment rules. User:H Padleckas has not told us whether he is still in employment; but in view of his long list of credentials I guess that he may be self-employed and therefore able to write what he chooses here; maybe the pages linked to Wikipedia:User:H Padleckas - where he is this month very active - can give us a clue. Robin Patterson 00:25, 13 August 2007 (UTC)